According to you
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel is forced to chose and her choice suprises many. "Faberry sounds much better than Finchel"


**AN: First Faberry should I write more or stick with St berry and Puckleberry? **

**According to you **

I'm sick of Finn treating me like dirt; I was never good enough for him he would always want Quinn if we were together and he'd want me if he was with Quinn but neither of us wanted him anymore. I was talking to Quinn by her locker when a giant shadow was cast over us, I looked up and to no ones surprise it was Finn.

"Hey Rach want to walk to glee club together?" he asked

"Uh sorry Finn but I'm talking to Quinn" I brushed him off; I had been spending a lot of time with Quinn lately.

"Come on Rach" he whined not waiting for my response he dragged me off to the choir room on the way he continued "You need to stop spending so much time with her and more with me I am your boyfriend. She's just using you you'll see" he took his seat front and slightly off center normally I would join him but not today, I was sick of this I made my way to the back where I knew Quinn would be sitting. When she walked into the room with Santana and Brittany who had recently gone public with their relationship well were forced to by Finn which I was angry about he had no right. He looked slightly hurt when I didn't sit with him but I didn't care I just turned away.

"This weeks lesson is about choices" he said writing the word choices on the whiteboard "now we all make choices some good and some bad, I would like everyone to sing a song about a choice they have made"

"Are they solo's?" I asked curiously I already had the perfect song

"They don't have to be" Mr Schue answered I nodded

"Well then I would love to go today, this song reflects a choice I've been forced to make before I wanted to but I'm glad I'm making it" I explained to the glee club, I walked to the front of the choir room and looked at Quinn before sing directly to Finn, I could practically hear the clubs thoughts _'another love song to Finn'_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right. _**- Finn looked confused and the rest of the club looked interested they were all on the edges of their seats watching the scene unfold before their eyes.**

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind. _**- I thought back to all the times he complained about me being to high mantaince but like I once told Noah that's just who I am.**

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to her_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_She can't get me out of her head._** - I turned my attention to Quinn who looked surprised but pleased. **

_According to her_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything she ever wanted. - _**"you are" she mouthed**

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you. _**- By now the glee club knew who I wanted and had enough evidence to suspect that something is going on between Quinn and myself **

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place. _**- Finn never took me anywhere I'd always end up at his house, I knew it was because he didn't want his reputation to suffer but it still hurt.**

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to her_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_She can't get me out of her head. _**- Brittany and Santana were smiling at me they had their pinkies linked with Britts head on Sans shoulders we had recently bonded after Finn forced them out of the closet. **

_According to her_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything she ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through her eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide. _**- yeah he was making me decided but I guess he never thought he would lose after all wasn't I suppose to be in love with him. Oops I guess he didn't count on Quinn. **

_According to me_

_you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right._** - I looked directly at Finn when singing these lines he looked hurt but it quickly turned to anger and embarrassment. **

_But according to her_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_she can't get me out of her head._

_According to her_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything she ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_baby tell me what I got to lose._

_She's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right. _

Once I was finished the glee club irrupted with applause, Quinn ran up to me pulling me into a hug.

"You're choosing me?" she whispered in my ear

"Yes" I said back, she broke of the hug and kissed me infront of the entire glee club and a very awkard looking Mr. Schue.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled

"Erm girls break it up" Mr. Schue said awkwardly "That was a powerful song and exactly what I wanted, good work"

"Rachel you're my girlfriend why would you kiss Quinn?" he dumbly asked

"Finn you made me chose and I chose Quinn, it will always be her. She loves me for me, maybe you should of listened to the lyrics" I replied sharply, taking Quinns hand and leading her back to our seat. Finn stormed out of the glee club angry but frankly it was about time that he was the one hurting.

"Faberry! Now pay up, my gaydar never let's me down" Santana yelled out once Finn had left, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar and suprisingly Mr Schue all handed over $20 bills to Santana, Kurt and Brittany.

"You bet on us?" Quinn stated

"Yup now I gots to be going Coach Sylvester owes us money" Santana said before exiting the room with Brittany and Kurt trailing behind.

"Faberry sounds much better than Finchel" Quinn whispered in my ear

"Yeah and better than Fuinn, Faevans, Puckleberry, Quick or St berry" I whispered back

Yup Faberry was endgame.

**AN: Review **


End file.
